


Alliance of the Elements

by 1Secret1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Morro is good, he’s not a bad guy here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Secret1/pseuds/1Secret1
Summary: Years ago Skylor Chen made a decision; a decision which ended with her turning on her father much, much earlier.Now the Elemental Masters all love peacefully on an island which serves as a safe haven from the rest of the world.Lloyd Garmadon is the only person who loves on the island that doesn’t have any powers.After an incident which leaves him questioning his worth, Lloyd sets out to prove himself.But in this world, Lloyd has allies. Allies who will stop at nothing to make sure that their youngest member is safe.The Ninja have no idea just what they are getting themselves into...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random idea that spawned the other day and wouldn’t leave me alone. It will be a multi-chapter story, but I can’t say when I will update it next (since I am mainly working on Lessons from the Past), so I can’t say when the next chapter will be.  
> But I hope you enjoy what I’ve got so far, and I will really try to update both of my stories as soon as I can.  
> But until then, happy reading! :)

Neuro wasn’t typically one to extend invitations. Whether they be for something minor, or something like the one he was about to deliver. 

But the other Masters had thought he was the best one for the job. Being the Master of the Mind, Neuro couldn’t argue with their logic, since he knew precisely what they were thinking. 

So that was how Neuro found himself climbing the steps up to the monastery located at the top. 

He was slightly winded by the time he reached the large double doors. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and straighten his clothes before pressing the button that rang the bell. 

It was hardly a minute later before the doors were opened, revealing an old man with a long white beard. 

Sensei Wu. 

Neuro has never met the man before, but he had heard many stories of the son of the First Spinjitzu Master. 

Neuro bowed respectfully to the old man before speaking.  
“Greetings, Sensei Wu.”

“Hello, Neuro. What can I do for you?”

Neuro wasn’t even surprised that Wu knew who he was. “I am here to deliver an invitation. To your Ninja, that is.” 

Wu folded his hands behind his back. “And what is this invitation?” 

“I’m sure you are aware of the Alliance of the Elements,” Neuro began. “I have come to extend an invite to the Masters of fire, earth, lightning, and ice to join our Alliance.” 

“Is that so?” Wu questioned. He stroked his beard in thought. 

Neuro frowned as he caught glimpses of his thoughts. It was just as they suspected. The four ninja would not be joining their Alliance. 

“Ah,” Neuro spoke after mere moments. “If that is your answer, I shall let the others know.” 

“My apologize,” Wu said. “But I fear my Ninja are not yet ready to meet other Elemental Masters. Perhaps in time, but not right now.” 

“No need to explain,” Neuro told the old man. “I understand. If that is all, I shall be on my way.” 

Wu bid him goodbye, and soon Neuro was flying upon the back of his dragon. 

Shade was waiting for him when he returned to the island.

“Well?” The Master of Shadows asked in a gruff tone. 

“It is as we suspected,” Neuro spoke as he jumped down from his dragon. The dragon disappeared as his feet hit the ground. “Wu does not get want his Ninja to meet any of us.” 

Shade scoffed. “He probably wants them to think they’re special or something.” 

Neuro just nodded before changing the subject. “Is Skylor back yet?” 

“Yeah,” Shade told him. “She’s inside with the kid.” 

Neuro saw Shades thoughts, and groaned. 

“Uh huh,” Shade said, already knowing that Neuro had read his mind, and not really caring about it. “You’d better hurry before she works the kid to death.” 

Neuro nodded. Before making his way inside the large building the Alliance called home. 

Pushing open the doors to one of the rooms that was originally design as an arena, Neuro found the Master of Amber. 

“Hello Neuro,” she called before he had even stepped into the room. 

“Skylor,” Neuro said in greeting as he came to stand beside her. 

“So, I guess those four rooms will still be empty?” 

“Unfortunately so.” 

Skylor snorted. “Figures.” 

They both turned their attention to the young boy who was jumping and dodging his way through the large obstacle course. 

“You’re doing great,” Skylor called out. Right as she did, the boy tripped and was sent flying.  
Skylor cringed. “Oops.” 

With a groan, the boy got up. “Hey,” he spoke as he ran over to them. “I lasted longer than last time! Oh, hey Neuro.” 

“Hello, Lloyd.” Neuro greeted the young blond. 

“You did good,” Skylor said. “Don’t worry, we’re done for the day. Besides, I’m hungry.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Lloyd nodded. “Race you to the kitchen?” 

Skylor grinned, and Neuro felt a smile creep across his face. 

“You’re so on,” the red head said, right before taking off down the hall. 

“Hey!” Lloyd called after her even as he began running. “No fair! You didn’t even say go.” 

Neuro heard Skylor’s laugh echo down the hall, followed by Lloyd’s. 

As he started to make his way towards the kitchen—walking, not running—Neuro couldn’t help but think about how they had all gotten to this point. 

It has all started when Skylor had decided that she had had enough of her father and his crazy schemes.  
She had then gathered all the Elemental Masters she could find and formed an Alliance.  
Together, they had taken out her father and his crazy cultists. 

But even after that, no one truly wanted to part ways. Neuro had been one of them. He had never felt more at home than when he was with others just like him, and that was how they all decided that the Alliance was to stay together. 

Over time they had renovated Chen’s island, turning it into their own stronghold. They then started inviting any and all Masters they could find. Many joined them, some didn’t. 

It was only a few years later that Shade had come across young Lloyd Garmadon, the son of Lord Garmadon.  
The boy had run away from his boarding school, and was all alone. Shade had found him, and made a spur of the moment decision. He brought Lloyd to the island. 

At first, the other Masters were upset. After all, this was an island for Elemental Masters, and Lloyd didn’t seem to fall into that category.  
Somehow, though, Lloyd had worked his way into the hearts of everyone and before they knew it, he had become one of them. 

Neuro smiles as he thought about how the young boy had become like a little brother to everyone. He just seemed to have a way of getting everyone to like him. 

And everyone was rather protective of him. Neuro was sure that no matter what, Lloyd would always be one of them. 

As he finally reached the kitchens, Neuro silently prayed that nothing would ever change. 

If only he knew what was to come......


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd Garmadon was missing.  
Okay, that may have been an overstatement.  
But Skylor has looked everywhere, and hadn’t seen hide nor hair of him. 

None of the other masters seemed to know where he was either.  
Normally, Skylor would’ve ask Neuro, since he was able to find pretty much anyone on the island, but he had left that morning to the mainland. 

So Skylor was stuck searching room after room the old fashioned way. And by old fashioned way, she was using the element of speed—courtesy of one Griffin Turner—to zoom around. 

Sure, she could’ve just used the element of the mind, but unlike Neuro, she wasn’t able to pinpoint one persons thoughts among everyone on the island like that. 

Just one of the downsides to having to power to absorb elements; she wasn’t nearly as string with them as the person she got it from. 

After searching for nearly fifteen minutes, she was about ready to give up, but decided to check one last place. 

The roof. 

Climbing up to the roof of the living quarters building was easy. Easy for her, that is. She wasn’t sure if Lloyd had the skills to do that, but she was out of ideas and was staring to worry. 

Pulling herself over the roof edge, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar head of blond hair. 

“Lloyd,” she gasped as she made her way over to him. “I was starting to think I wouldn’t be able to find you.” 

He didn’t say anything, and Skylor knew something was wrong. The young boy was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, his chins resting atop them. 

“Hey,” she nudged him with her shoulder. “What’s wrong kiddo?” 

He sighed before mumbling: “It’s nothing.”

Now Skylor knew it was something serious. Lloyd may be like a younger brother to her, and loved by everyone on the island, but he wasn’t one to shy away from complaining. There were times it annoyed Skylor, but now she wished he would start complaining, if only so she knew what was bothering him. 

Skylor resisted the urge to just read his mind. But she had promised him when he first managed to worm his way into her heart that she would never read his mind without his permission. The poor kid had bad trust issues. 

“Come on, Lloyd.” Skylor tried again. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

Lloyd let out another sigh. “Am I annoying?” 

Skylor blinked in surprise. Not what she had been expecting him to say. 

“At times, maybe.” Skylor admitted. “But that just makes you all the more lovable.”

“No,” Lloyd shook his head. “I mean, am I an annoyance to keep around? After all, I don’t have powers like everyone else, and I don’t have anything to give you in return for taking care of me.”

“Lloyd,” Skylor said while scooting closer. “You’re not an annoyance. And you don’t have to give us anything in return for taking care of you. You’re family.” 

“I know, I just—“ Lloyd cut himself off. “Never mind, you’re right. Thanks.”

Lloyd gave her one of his smirks, but it wasn’t reaching his eyes. Skylor knew that whatever this was about, Lloyd was still bothered by it. She decided to ask a round to see if anyone else knew what had caused this. 

But for now, it was late. So Skylor let it drop. 

“Hey,” she said while standing up. “Why don’t we head inside. We can watch a movie or something. Karlof is back, and you know how much he likes his action movies.” 

Lloyd nodded. “Sounds fun.” 

The two carefully climbed down from the roof. Skylor was impressed by Lloyd’s ability. She wondered who had taught him that. 

As they made their way inside, Skylor spoke up. 

“Hey, Lloyd, you know you can talk to anyone of us anytime, right? About anything.” 

Lloyd smiled a soft smile, and this time is was for real. 

“I know. Thanks, Sky.” 

They spent the rest of the night hanging out with the Master of Metal and anyone else who felt like joining their movie time. 

But Skylor couldn’t get the image of Lloyd sitting alone in the roof out of her mind. Lloyd was her little brother in all but blood, so if there was any way she could help him, she would take it. 

As she got ready for bed, Skylor promised herself that tomorrow she would talk to the other masters. Lloyd has to know that he was loved here, they just had to remind him. 

She fell asleep with plans of his to help her little brother, completely unaware of the small blond sneaking his way off the island in the cover of darkness. 

Lloyd was going to find a way to prove his worth, he decided. And the only way to go that was to head to the mainland; a place he hadn’t been to since Shade had found him. 

But he was determined to prove himself. He wasn’t sure how, but he would find a way. 

Because if there was one thing Lloyd was sure of, it was his stubbornness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed. I was in the writing mood, but didn’t really have a lot of time. Hope you like it, though, and if you do I would so appreciate it if you lefts kudos. Knowing people enjoy my works makes my whole day!  
> Happy Reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a quick explanation here:  
> Morro is in this story, but he isn’t bad. He still died and became a ghost, but he actually was freed from the cursed realm by Lloyd (which will be explained fully in a later chapter).  
> He’s still peeved at Wu for leading him on about being the GN, but he’s not about to curse all of Ninjago for it.  
> But basically, Morro is Lloyd’s guardian ghost.  
> Anyway, now that that’s out of the way, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And if you do, make sure to leave kudos. It really makes my day.  
> Happy reading!  
> 

Shade couldn’t sleep. It was late at night, and everyone else was currently in their beds resting, but the Master of Shadow just couldn’t sleep. 

He wasn’t sure why, but he decided to go for a walk since he was so restless. 

Which was why he was out along the shore, starring up at the starry sky when a harsh wind blew across the water. 

Shade ignored it at first. But like any other normal breeze, it didn’t stop. That caught his attention. Only on person had the power to do such a thing, but he couldn’t for the life of him think why the Master of Wind could possibly be out right now. 

After all, the wind was more focused on blowing across the water, and Shade knew the Master of Wind couldn’t even touch the liquid, so he was rather confused. 

The Master of Shadow stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on, when one thought struck him. 

Lloyd.

He started racing back to the compound, hoping that he was wrong. 

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<<~<>~<>

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

Lloyd stares across the still water for a few seconds before turning to his companion. 

Morro was leaning against the one of the dock poles. He was watching the young boy with a look of rarely seen concern. 

“You know that if we do this, there’s no going back.” 

Lloyd just nodded. He knew. But Lloyd had to do this. He had to prove his worth. 

“I’m sure,” he told the ghost without a trace of doubt in his voice. 

“Alright then,” Morro stood up and jumped aboard the small sailboat Lloyd was in. “Lets do this.”

With a deep breath, Morro gathered the wind before focusing it on the sail. “Onward to Ninjago.” 

Lloyd looked back one last time. The island had been his home for so long. And the Elemental Masters were his family. But Lloyd had always felt useless compared to them. 

Everyone else on the island was there because hey had some sort of power. Even Morro had powers. But Lloyd didn’t, which was why he had decided to set out on this quest. 

He was going to go to Ninjago and prove that he didn’t need powers to be useful. He wasn’t going to wait around for the day when the masters finally saw how worthless he was. 

He was going to prove that he was worth keeping around. 

Morro didn’t say anything as they quickly sped over the waves. But he was slightly worried all the same. 

He had been keeping an eye on Lloyd ever since the moment he had been dragged from the Cursed Realm and into that horrid school Lloyd had once called home. 

Lloyd had since then become like a little brother to him. And Morro knew what it felt like to be abandoned, so there was no way he was leaving the poor kid alone. 

He would never admit it, but he was rather protective of Lloyd. Which was why he had left a note for the Elemental Masters to find explaining where Lloyd had gone. 

Because there was only so much he could do, as a ghost. And he knew the other masters cared about Lloyd just as much as he did. 

So he made sure that they would know what Lloyd was doing, so they could come after him. That was the only way Lloyd would ever accept that there were people who actually wanted him around. 

But until then, Morro had his work cut out for him. He just had to keep Lloyd safe until the cavalry arrived. 

Whenever that was. Morro just hoped it wouldn’t be too long....


End file.
